


Training

by BitterSparks



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Muscles, Pain, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I hate you.“ – „Doesn’t matter.“ – Men circus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and a huge thank you to detentionlevel for the beta. I hope you enjoy it! ^^

Every muscle in his body ached. The sweat stung his eyes and he blinked to drive it out of them. His lips felt sore and his breath made them even more dry. He couldn’t go any further. No way. Heikki had to have some understanding, had to show mercy.  
"Heikki ..." Sebastian was not able to grit out more than that supplication. It was hard to keep focus on Heikki. Goose bumbs descended on his skin, when the cool hand of the Finn slid on his stomach. The tingling in his body was reinforced when Heikki followed the tense muscles, slipped up on his chest. The hand of the larger man lay like a weight on him.  
"Not yet," requested the Finn and Sebastian groaned, tortured. He could not. He could not bear it any longer. "Just a little bit more," demanded Heikki and a shiver ran down Sebastian's back as the breath of the Finn hit his ear, his neck. He loved that voice. He loved this man.  
But not that which made him to suffer so badly.  
"For me."  
Sebastian bit his lips as Heikki's mouth touched his forehead. His skin seemed to burn. He could deny Heikki nothing.  
He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain, tried not to note the tearing in his joints. Heikki had said that it would not be for long. Just a little more and the Finn would redeem him.  
Sebastian gasped with the effort and tasted the salt on his lips.

As Heikki decreased the weight off him, he was done.  
It was hard for him to keep his eyes open. It was hard to stay calm.  
His muscles quivered uncontrollably and slight nausea spread through his stomach. Heikki's heat seemed to burn him.  
Sebastian leaned heavily on the Finn. He could feel Heikki’s power and still felt more incomplete at his side.  
"I hate you." He muttered and took a deep breath of Heikki's fresh and clean scent. He loved this fragrance. Heikki smelled like winter. Like snow and log fires and hot chocolate. He smelled like time and peace and comfort.  
Like love.  
"Doesn’t matter."  
Sebastian sighed as Heikki's long fingers stroked through his damp hair.  
"I love you anyway."


End file.
